dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Yura
Perfil thumb|250px|Yura *'Nombre: '유라 / Yura *'Nombre: '김아영/ Kim Ah Young * Apodo: 'Silly Brain (Cerebro tonto), KUN (oso en coreano), Sunshine, 4D, Smile-beautiful,yura pinki pig. * '''Profesion: '''Cantante, Rapera, Bailarina, Actriz, Ex-ulzzang, Modelo y MC. *'Fecha de nacimiento: '6-Noviembre-1992 (23 años) *'Lugar de nacimiento: Ulsan, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 170.2cm *'Peso: '''56kg. * '''Tipo de sangre:' O *'Familia:' Padre y madre *'Signo': Escorpio *'Signo Zoodical Chino: '''Mono *'Fandom:' Marbling *'Agencia: DreamT Entertainment Biografía '''Vida Personal Kim Ah Young, una joven nacida el 6 de noviembre de 1992, es ahora conocida por su nombre artistico como Yura. Creció en una familia normal como hija única y desde ya pequeña la chica soñaba con lograr ser alguien grande y reconocida. Soñaba con convertirse en una estrella en Corea. Asistió a Ulsan Art High School como principal en danza y fue ahí donde creció. Actualmente está especializando en el entretenimiento de radiodifusión en la Universidad de Mujeres Dongduk con MinAh (Miembro de Girls Day). 'Pre-Debut' DreamTea Entertainment comenzó las promociones de Girl's Day antes de su debut con la creación de un Fan Cafe oficial, canal de YouTube, cuentas de Twitter para el grupo y cada uno de sus miembros. Un foro hecho para fans y también fue acreditado por la empresa como su foro oficial internacional. El grupo también se dio cuenta de las turbas de destello de baile antes de su debut en los distritos comerciales y de ocio de Seúl ganando mucho interés. 'Debut' El 7 de julio, el grupo lanzó su primer MV "Gyauttung (갸우뚱; Tilt My Head)", y dos días más tarde su primer mini-álbum "GIRL'S DAY PARTY #1". Sólo dos meses después de su debut, el 12 de septiembre, se anunció a través del Twitter oficial del grupo de que los miembros Ji Sun y Ji In habían dejado el grupo y dos nuevos miembros se agregarían al grupo. Ji Sun quiere estudiar música individualmente, como ella quería. Y Ji In quiere ser actriz por lo que se concentrará en la actuación profesional. Dos días después, el 14 de septiembre, los dos nuevos miembros fueron anunciados, Yura y Hyeri. El 29 de octubre, la nueva formación del grupo lanzó su segundo single digital "Girl's Day Party #2". En diciembre del 2010, Girl's Day consiguió su primer Programa de televisión se presenta junto con la banda de chicos de U-Kiss. El espectáculo, We Are Dating, era un derivado del programa de TV del We Are Married y emparejando a tres miembros de cada grupo (Ji Hae, Min Ah y Yura mas Soo Hyun, Alexander y Eli). Dramas *After the Show Ends (tvN, 2016) *Be Arrogant (SBS, 2014) *The Dramatic (MBC, 2013) *Couple Clinic: Love and War (KBS, 2013) *Reckless Family Season 3 (MBC, 2013) *Family (KBS2, 2013) *To The Beautiful You (SBS, 2012, cameo) *Secret Angel (TV Suho, 2012) *I Believed in Men (MBC, 2011, cameo) Programas De TV *'2016': Tasty Road como MC (Olive Channel) *'2015:' Running Man, Ep 263 *'2015: '''I Live Alone (24 de abril) *'2015: I’m Going to School. *'2015: 'Kpop Star 4 (como MC, 15 de Marzo-) * '2014-''2015:' We Got Married (MBC, esposa de Hong Jong Hyun)' * 2014: KBS World Happy Together 3 (11/09/14) *'2014:' KBS2 The King Of Food (4/09/14) *'2014:' KBS World Happy Together 3 (21/08/14) * 2013: Running Man, al lado de MinAh. Ep 162 *'2013: '''Reckless Family (Con Girl's Day) *'2014': SBS MTV The Show: Best of 2014 (15/10/14) (Con Girl's Day) *'2014:' SBS Super Model Contest 2014 (14/10/14) (Con Girl's Day) *'2014:' 1theK #hashtag (14/10/14) (Con Girl's Day) *'2014:' Show Champion X-Files (13/10/14, entrevista) (Con Girl's Day) *'2014': Jang An University Chapter Students’ Union Elections (13/10/14, entrevista) (Con Girl's Day) *'2014:' tvN Saturday Night Live Korea (11/10/14) (Con Girl's Day) *'2014:' Arirang TV Showbiz Korea (3/10/14) (Con Girl's Day) *'2014:' Arirang Simply K-POP (5/09/14) (Con Girl's Day) *'2014:' EBS News K (3/09/14) (Con Girl's Day) *'2014:' KBS The Human Condition (2/09/14) (Con Girl's Day) *'2014:' SBS MTV The Show (27/08/14) (Con Girl's Day) *'2014:' SBS Midnight TV Entertainment (27/08/14) (Con Girl's Day) *'2014:' SBS Star King (17/08/14, Con Girl's Day, menos Hyeri) *'2014:' SBS MTV The Show (12/08/14) (Con Girl's Day) *'2014:' Arirang Pops In Seoul (10/08/14) (Con Girl's Day) *'2014:' SBS MTV The Show (5/08/14) (Con Girl's Day) *'2014:' SBS MTV The Show ‘Summer Party’ The Show News (22/07/14) (Con Girl's Day) *'2014:' Weekly idol (Con Girl's Day) *'2014:' MBC Human Documentary (15/02/14) (Con Girl's Day) *'2014:' K-STAR News (15/01/14) (Con Girl's Day) *'2013:' The Star (Con Girl's Day) *'2013:' The Beatles Code 2 (Con Girl's Day) *'2013:' Weekly idol. (Con Girl's Day) *'2013:' The Dramatic (Con Girl's Day) *'2013:' Immortal Songs 2 *'2011:' Family Variety Bouquet *'2012:' Be My Singer (Con Girl's Day) *'2012:' TheBeatles Code 2 (Con Girl's Day) *'2012:' Weekly Idol (Con Girl's Day) *'2012:' Entertainment Inside (Con Girl's Day) *'2011:' Roller Coaster - Frustrated, but Let’s Stick Together *'2011:' Girl's Day Kira Kira Slim (Con Girl's Day) *'2011:' Vampire Idol Sitcom (Con Girl's Day) *'2011:' We Are Dating (with U-Kiss) (Con Girl's Day) *'2011:' Weekly Idol (Con Girl's Day) *'2011:' Mnet M!PICK (Con Girl's Day) *'2011:' Family Variety Bouquet (Con Girl's Day) *'2011:' KBS Gag Concert (Con Girl's Day) *'2011:' MBC Bouquet Variety Show *'2010:' Star Golden Bell (Con Girl's Day) *'2010: Bouquet (Con Girl's Day) Colaboraciones *'''2012: Jevice (feat. Yura) - I'll love You Videos Musicales *'2015:' Kim Tae Bum (Party Street) & So Jin - On Rainy Days * 2014: Wheesung - Night & Day Anuncios * Lotte World Water Park (2014) *Hazzys (2014) *Bando optical (2014) *Secret Star Girl (2013) Premios Curiosidades *'Grupo K-pop:' Girl's Day ** Posición: '''Vocalista, Rapera principal, Bailarina principal y Visual *'Educación: '''Escuela de Arte Superior de Ulsan *'Aficiones: 'Pintura, danza y escuchar música *'Color Favorito: Rosado * Habilidad: '''Equilibrio en el cuerpo, dibujar. * '''Número favorito: '''7 * '''Película favorita: Que sean de acción o suspense/misterio * Lema: “Esto también pasara” * Personalidad: '''Tiene una personalidad alegre, festiva, positiva y celosa. * '''Comida Favorita: Platos picantes, comida salada y le encanta la Carne. * Chico Ideal: Lee Seung Gi. Que sea un hombre atento y con mucho sentido del humor. En WGM dijo que su tipo ideal es también alguien que le corresponda. * Su animal favorito son los gatos. Piensa que no hay ninguna criatura sobre la tierra que pueda sobre salir tanto como los felinos. Considera que son la clase perfecta. * Era una Ulzzang. * A veces inconscientemente habla un dialecto (Ulsan) y nadie entiende lo que dice. * Es la más alta del grupo. * Odia tener algún grano en la cara en los días importantes. * Es amiga cercana de Bae Noo Ri * Se ríe con mucha facilidad. Tiene la costumbre de mover las piernas. * Obtuvo su licencia de conducir el día 15/11/13. * Fue MC en MTV The Show Junto a Jong Hyun de CNBLUE y Hyeri. * Su música favorita son las melodías lentas de piano. * No le gusta que llueva, la pone triste. * Tiene buenas habilidades para el dibujo. * Tiene mejillas grandes. * Hyeri y ella fueron a visitar a Minah a su camerino para animarla por su debut en solitario. * Jonghyun dijo que quería permanecer cerca de Yura después de que WGM termine. *Le encanta la comida picante y salada, esto se puede notar en WGM. *En el programa We Got Married dibujó el retrato de su esposo Hong jong Hyun, por lo cual todos quedaron sorprendidos por el talento de Yura en el dibujo. *También se quedaron muy sorprendidos con el falso beso que se dio con Hong Jong Hyun (esposo de Yura en el programa We Got Married) en la premiación MBC Entertainment awards 2014 (Ver) . *En la emisión del 2 de noviembre de “Section TV” de MBC; La reportera le preguntó a Yura: “¿Qué harías si Hong Jong Hyun te invitara a salir en la vida real?” A esto Yura se puso nerviosa y empezó a reír en voz baja antes de susurrar: “Dependería de cómo se confesara conmigo. Creo que me gustaría que si”. * Le gustan muchos los dramas, en especial los que protagoniza Lee Seung Gi. * Colaboró en la canción I’ll Love” del grupo Jevice. * Es gran admiradora de Kim Soo Hyun. * Le gustan muchos los anillos y accesorios. * Cuando se sonroja se nota fácilmente. * Hubo muchas criticas debido a su vestimenta en el MV de Girl's Day : ''Female President, en donde su atuendo era muy revelador. * Le tiene miedo a las alturas. * En Weekly Idol se chocó con una pared y cayó al piso. * En Weekly Idol demostró que puede imitar a Pingu. * Dijo que le gustaría que se le confesaran con un anillo. * Está actualmente estudiando Radio Difusión. *Participó en el programa "We are Dating" como novia de Soo Hyun de U-KISS. *Comparte fecha de cumpleaños con G.O de MBLAQ, Kris de EXO y Seung Yeon de CLC *Ingresó al grupo el 14 de septiembre del 2010 junto a Hyeri tras la salida de Ji Sun y Ji In del grupo. *Tiene un seguro para sus piernas, el valor de un $500.000.000 ($449.000 dólares). *Tiene de mascota un gato (Kohya) pero como su mamá sufre de asma tiene que afeitarle el pelaje. *Originalmente era vocalista del grupo pero después de Twinkle Twinkle comenzó a rapear y ahora le gusta mas rapear que cantar. *A pesar de ser la segunda mayor del grupo, la mayoría de las personas la tratan como si fuera la menor debido a su personalidad alegre, juguetona e inocente. *Hyeri dijo en el 2014, que Yura fue la persona más consolada cuando salió la noticia de que Lee Seung Gi tenía novia. *Es fan de G-Dragon . *Practicó ballet cuando era pequeña. *Dijo que quería tener un niño y una niña, y también que era cariñosa con las niñas. *Yura suele perder las cosas con mucha frecuencia. *Ella y Hyeri son las bailarinas principales del grupo. *Suele reírse muy fuerte, por lo que llama la atención cada vez que ríe. *Su madre dijo que a Yura le gusta la gente divertida y risueña. * En apariencia es la mas seria del grupo. * Le gustan mucho los osos y las almohadas. * Le gusta mucho las cosas dulces. * Le gusta sacarse fotos. * Dibujó a Minah. * Le gusta usar lentes. * Cuando ella y Hyeri entraron al grupo, hubieron muchas criticas debido a que ella debían remplazar a dos integrantes muy buenas. * Es la única rapera en el grupo * Hizo el papel de Elsa de 'Frozen' junto a Jun Hyun Moo . * Siempre al recibir un premio nombra a su madre. * Yura y Sung Kyu de INFINITE protagonizaran Drama Web de KBS Love Detective Sherlock K, esta planeado para emitirse en el 2015. * Le gustan los juegos de ordenador. * Le gusta mucho el agua, por eso disfruta de ir a las playas y nadar. * Cree en el amor a primera vista * Es cercana a Ailee , por lo que estuvo muy contenta de cantar junto a ella en los MAMA 2014. * Esta muy contenta de participar en un drama con Sungkyu de INFINITE . * Le gusta mucho Trouble Maker , y se considera una gran fan de ellos. * Es mejor cantante que rapera. * No le gusta hacer ejercicio. * Kangnam de M.I.D la invito a pintar un mural de su casa. *Mientras comía fideos junto a Kangnam ella comió un poco de su propio pelo, y Kangnam le dijo: No eres un cerdo. *Kangnam quedó asombrado de las habilidades de Yura en el dibujo. *Le gusta mucho escuchar música. *Siempre viste a la moda. *Viste a su gato con vestidos de princesa muy coloridos. *Tiene un fisico que la puede hacer ver muy sexy, pero su personalidad y rostro la hace ver tierna *Le gusta mucho los moños. *Es la Princesa del grupo. *Cuida mucho de sus manos y uñas. *Siempre lleva un perfume, un espejo, maquillaje y su celular con ella. *Reveló que su jefe fue el que tuvo la idea de ponerle un seguro a sus piernas, a pesar del gran costo de este. *En el episodio del 13 de julio de “'Kim Chang Ryul’s Old School'” yura reveló su verdadera altura y peso. Ella confesó: “El presidente de mi agencia mintió sobre mi estatura y peso”. Ella continuó: “Soy más baja que lo que está escrito en mi perfil y también peso más, Mi estatura real es de 170.2 cm y no tengo muchos musculos asi que estoy en los 50kg , mi cuerpo luce diferente cuando menciono mi peso las personas piensan que estoy mintiendo .También reveló: “Si duermo sin comer, peso alrededor de 52kg. Si como mucho y me peso en la tarde, peso alrededor de 53kg y si en verdad como y como, entonces peso 54kg”. *En este episodio, ella también dijo que todavía mantiene contacto con su compañero de “'We Got Married'”,' Hong Jong Hyun'. Dijo que él la invitó al estreno de su película y que la visitó en su presentación comeback con un pastel. *Suele actuar como una maknae. *Esta en el puesto #17 en el TOP de los rostros más hermosos del mundo realizado por la revista TC Candler 2015. Siendo esta su primera aparición en en el Top. *En el programa "Girl's Day Kira Kira slim" ella reveló que en un principio iba a ser solo de la Vocal line (con Sojin y Minah ) pero que le presentaron la oportunidad de rapear, y a ella le pareció más divertido rapear. *Es muy buena dibujando, dibujo a Elsa de la pelicula disney "Frozen". *En una entrevista para la revista 'ONE', dijo que le gustaría actuar con Lee Seung Gi y Cho Jin Woong. Enlaces *Twitter Yura *Perfil (naver) *Instagram Galería Yura4.jpg Yura5.jpg Yura6.jpg Yura7.jpg Yura8.jpg Yu Ra8.jpg Yura10.jpg Yu Ra12.jpg Categoría:KRapera Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KBailarina Categoría:KVisual Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KMC Categoría:Ex-Ulzzang Categoría:Nacidos en 1992 Categoría:DreamTea Entertainment